The History Of Us
by Chardineno
Summary: The year is 1994, Logan has been asked to find Charles sister who happens to be Alma Peregrine. She's a quiet and reserved but there's something more that meets the eye, the wolverine wants to discover why. 5 years pass and it's 1999, Harry is an auror for the ministry, a mission reveals the unknown history of his father all because of a letter.
1. Chapter 1

_**8th September 1994**_

Logan was watching a wrestling match on the wide screen tv and drinking beer, "You were supposed to do dodge then do a left hook!" He hardly notice Storm in the background coming towards him until he felt her hand gently nudge him on the shoulder. He grunted still keeping his eyes focus on the screen, "Charles needs to see you for something asap preferably now. He's in his office." Logan slowly shifted from his position on the couch and stood up. "Alright but you have to tell me who wins." Logan pointed a finger at her, he than started to make his way to Charles's office. He stood outside the elm wood door, he rapped gently before entering. "You wanted to see me Charles." The Professor steered his wheelchair over from behind his desk near to his friend. "Ahh yes, Logan I have a favour to ask you." The man paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts before continuing, "I need you to find someone for me, in Cairnholm Wales."

Logan was leaned against the door frame his arm crossed against his muscular chest. He raised a bushy eyebrow, "Why though?"' Charles just smiled, "Logan, I need to look for a bird. A peregrine falcon to be exact she will have this exact colouring." Professor Xavier, passed a slightly faded photo with a peregrine falcon with a unique blue tint colouring at the edge of the feathers in mid-flight.

"You want me to go to Wales to find a bird?!" Scoffed Logan in surprise. "Not just any bird it a mutant that can control time in a loop and can take form as a bird. Her name is Alma Lefay Peregrine, she's my sister. I haven't seen her in 20 years."

Logan stern facial expression softens, he took a breath. "But how I'm going to find her?" Charles pulled out the top draw in wooden desk, a single black feather with a blue tint at the end. Logan slowly puts two and two together, "You want me to track her down down don't you?" His voice was surprisingly calm.

The professor didn't answer after a few seconds later, "Yes, Logan." He paused before continuing, "My sister, is a bit strange even for mutant standards. Logan I would advise you to be on your best behaviour when you finally meet her. If there is one thing you must know my friend is that a time loop, goes from the present back into the past. Alma's loop happens to be situated in the 1940s back when the war was happening. Only mutants can pass through the loop."

"When do you want me to leave? The next flight from America to Wales or can I take one of one of our private jet?" Logan said as he uncrossed his arms. The Professor waved his hand with a shrug, "I don't mind whatever you prefer."

"Than I'm taking the private jet option. Oh um, Charles what do you want me to do when I find her? Convince her to come to America to see you?" He stopped halfway through the door. Looking back at his mentor, "Yes Logan, I forgot to tell you this earlier on she runs her own mutant school which is considerably smaller than ours. So both she and her pupils will accompany you back." Logan's pupil size increased upon hearing the news.

"Don't worry she has less than a dozen students. Oh, one last thing before you go. I suggest leaving the first thing tomorrow morning." Assured the Professor sensing his colleague distress. "I suggest you leave first thing tomorrow morning at 7:30 it would take you 14 to 16 hours to get there nonstop. I'll send you the location via your iPhone. So you can sync it to the plane's GPS system."

'Got it Wheels!" Snorted the Canadian before sauntering out of his office; going to pack his suitcase for the flight.

 _ **9th September 1994**_

The next morning after an unusual large amount of coffee with eggs and bacon on the side, Logan was ready to roll he also had his trusty entertainment system aka his iPad. Which held all of the latest movies/tv shows, he could finally escape his seems to be always present stress of being a teacher and a guardian. He entered the aircraft, the soothing female voice of autopilot greeted him.

"Hello Wolverine, how are you doing this fine morning!"

Logan let out a yawn, "Tired let's get this show on the move shall we?" the autopilot hummed in reply."From my estimation, we should be arriving in Carniholm Wales in 16 hours. Charles had informed me upon arrival we should land in the forest to eliminate unwanted attention from locals."

"Yeah, yeah I've got it." Logan scrunched up his face in annoyance at the reminder.

He settled his seat position as this was going to be a very long 16 hours of binge watching and eating not that it wasn't worth it.

 _ **Inside Loop September 1940**_

It started as a quiet morning in the household of mutants. At 5:00 the calm atmosphere was shattered by a blood curling scream of terror. Horace thrashed around in his bed paralysed by his dream. He saw a naked man laying down strapped to a metal table being injected with multiple needles inserting a liquid grey sustain into his veins. Horace felt the unbearable pain the man was feeling it felt like all of his nerves were on fire. The image of the man faded away into black, his vision started to clear. He could see tiny specks of light and the grainy image of a person. His eyes focused once more and there hovering over him was Miss Peregrine in her nightwear, trying desperately to wake him up from that dreaded dream. Her voice was soft as she tried to soothe him. "Horace dear, Do you want to talk about it?" Horace releases the sheet he had grasped to in his dream. He took some deep calming breaths to slow his beating heart rate down. "Yes, Miss Peregrine I would like to talk about it." He shifted his position in bed to allow her to sit down.

"What did you witness?" Her tone was light and comforting, "I- there was a man. He was strapped d-down t-to a table and in him were these needles in him that inserted a grey liquid. H-e was in so much pain I felt his pain. He was being experimented on it was horrible." He stuttered. Miss Peregrine leaned over gave him a hug while stroking his blonde locks in a soothing manner. "There, there my child it was only a dream. Go back to sleep now you have two hours until the sun rises and it is officially morning" Horace rearranged his messed up sheets to something more comfortable and closed his eyes trying to go back to a peaceful slumber. The ymbryne gracefully stood up and walk to the door, unbeknown to her ward, her face had with a grimace. It had been exactly three years, one month, two days, six hours, and twenty-four seconds since Horace had a dream about a mutant or a peculiar as her sisters would like to call it. She felt something deep within her gut last night, that today was going to be different. She had a sudden urge to go outside the loop and investigate anything new but Alma suppressed the feeling and went back to her bedroom. As she lay down she felt a presence of her brother gentle entertaining her mind. _Alma? Are you awake?_ She waited for a moment before answering. _Charles? you haven't contacted me for two years. Yes, I'm awake. One of my wards had a nightmare._

 _Ahh I presume that was Horace, what did he see?_

 _He saw a man being experimented on being pumped with grey liquid into his veins._

The professor was quiet before replying. _The boy saw a colleague of mine, his name is Logan._ That was all Charles told her before disappearing from her head.

Breakfast was served at the usual time at ten minutes past eight. Hugh was putting marmalade on his toast, he sat next to Enoch who was eating a fried egg with a piece of fried bread. The others were all seated around the table.

"Haven't you noticed that Miss Peregrine been acting strangely the morning?" Asked Hugh. The other children stopped eating and glanced at the boy with bees in his stomach.

The twelve-year-old stopped chewing for a moment then swallowed his mouthful before replying. "Your point is?" Before cutting another piece of egg and bread onto his fork.

"Well my bees sense that there something up with her, they told me she's nervous but they don't know what it's about."

"Well, that's new, cause Miss P is never nervous," Bronwyn stated the seventeen-year-old.

"Maybe we should ask Miss Peregrine-" Claire suggested with her childlike innocence.

"Ask me what Claire?" Miss Peregrine entered after returning from the kitchen to get a platter of fruit. The remaining children look at Claire to answer for them.

"Uhh, umm Hugh notice that you were nervous about something and all of us was wondering if you are alright." Alma looked at all of them her hawk-like eyes flicker to the boy in his finest suit Horace. Her eyes betray her for a second as the feeling of fear overtook her, she quickly composed herself to appear unaffected by the comment. She placed the platter carefully on the table, before leaving the scene to escape outside into the world of the present. The children watched on slightly weirded out from her reaction when she full left the room Enoch exploded

"Would someone please tell me...What the HELL was that about?!" Enoch exclaimed swearing loudly looking at Horace. "Enoch!" Bronwyn glared in his direction shaking her head at his language. "I heard you screaming again Horace early did you see?" Emma asked trying to get an answer out of the boy. Horace carefully wiped his mouth with his napkin before settling it down neatly on the table. "I saw a mutant being experimented on being pumped with a grey liquid. He was in unbearable pain his back was shattered as they operated on him. Miss Peregrine is a bit freaked out that's all since I haven't had a vision in about three years or so." he waved a hand, "Give her a couple of hours and she'll be fine." The others were sombre about learning about their friend's disturbing dream.

"W-hat d-did he look l-like?" asked Claire with scared eyes.

"He was well built, with brown sideburns and hair. Look, Claire, I don't really want to discuss this right now." Horace went back to finish his breakfast.

 _ **11th September 1994 (Present Day)**_

Logan didn't understand why he agreed to a small island in Wales. It was just 3 days ago when he was informed by Charles. Through his tough exterior, Logan really cared for the Professor he considered him as the father he never really had. The plane had landed, in the shrubbery of the forest, before reverted the plane to travel size mode to fit in his pocket. Logan was now going into the only town on the island to get a local SIM card, a decent amount of booze. He caught a scent that he recognised making his nose twitch with anticipation. _Could it really be her?_ Logan sniffed again, his sense of smell told him it was her. He decided to follow the smell. It leads him to an abandoned house, long forgotten by time, the weeds on the side of the house had grown over nearly cover one side of it. He heard a rustle of movement, from the bushes. "Who's ever there come out!" He exposed his lower lip letting out a growl of warning. Out came a woolly sheep it big brown eye looked at him with weariness. Logan softens his stance and raised his hand up in defence. The sheep tried to move but it stumbled "hey, hey it's ok bud I'll help you." Logan caught the fluffy animal and upon closer inspection, he saw that the sheep had twist one of its hooves in a tree root. The sheep's front left foot had been wounded badly. He gently lifted the animal of the ground releasing its foot in the process. The sheep squirmed around trying to get free of his arms bleating loudly. The Canadian lifted the sheep onto his sturdy shoulders and began to slowly walk in the direction of the village.

Logan arrived at the village twenty minutes later, a young teenager boy who looked about fourteen came running up to him, "Thank you for finding and bring Daisy back Mr?"

"The names Logan kid " he replied as he lowered daisy back onto solid ground. The boy's father shook his hand in gratitude. "Let me buy you a drink it the best way to pay you back" So Logan followed them down to a pub called the priest hole it was a bit sad looking though but Logan didn't pay any attention to its appearance. "So Logan, where you from? I can hear an American accent." Asked Tony the sheep farmer.

Logan let out a half-hearted sigh, "It's Canadian." The farmer shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry about that. So what are you doing here in a small village in Wales?"

 _Shit, what the fuck am I supposed to say?!_

"Err I'm doing field research on the Peregrine falcons that live here. Speaking of which I should be going now." He drained his mug and left the tavern.

Down the hill he went and back into the Irish woodlands, he pulled the lone feather from his pocket and to a deep inhale. His inhuman senses told him that the loop was another four kilometres away, he tracked further the deep he went the fewer trees there were. Logan to a clearing, he saw the pebbled seaside. The sunlight glisten on the ocean, making it sparkle a deep admiral blue.

He was taken away by the how pristine the water look even though it was salt water it still managed to take his breath away. He spotted a black dot in the sky, as the black dot came closer he saw that the dot was a bird, a falcon to be exacted. He let out a low whistle. The falcon turned its head towards the sound and stared at him, then started dive bombing him. _Oh shit, I've done something now! … Shit!_

Logan sprinted into action, running furiously down the pebbled ground, he averted into the trees, losing distance on his stalker. The cluster of trees everywhere eventually ran short, He quickly scanned his surroundings. His eyes darted to the small rocky cave that was made up of chalk white stones a tiny opening that was at least three metres tall. If Logan squeezed and held his breath he could just fit, it was a tight fit though but he'll manage. In Logan went creeping on his hands and knees as it was dark. He heard the trickling of water dripping down on the both sides of the cavern. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt a strange sensation wash over him, he almost swore he heard the sound a clock ticking before he saw a pocket of light at the end of the tunnel. Crawling his last few centimetres there, Logan blinked into the blinding bright light of the sun. He gained his bearings and slowly stood up brushing the dirt from his denim jeans and flannel shirt he war wearing.

The road before him was unpaved it was just dirt and dust. He followed it, the road lead him into town, but something seemed off. Maybe it was the wind, maybe it was the car fumes the smell of gasoline and grease. The houses looked exactly the same but somehow they looked newer. _What the fuck is going on here?!_ He then spotted the Priest Hole the pub he has been drinking at moments before. Logan made the quick decision, to go in for another drink. Opening the door jazz music filled his ears, he marched over to the bar and carelessly tossed a ten-pound note on the counter. The old bartender raise a brow, "I'll have a pint, "thanks" a mug was poured change is passed, the pint of beer is pushed over to him. Logan savours the taste of the bitter drink, letting it sting the back of his throat. He was halfway through his beer when he hears the door open, the wooden boards creak as someone walks on them. A rough tap on his shoulder alerts him the slightly overweight man in mid-forties a balding set of hair on his head.

"That's my seat, Mister!" The voice of the man is a typical dumb arsehole who doesn't know when to back off. Logan looks at the man with his beer and his scrawl. "Yeah, so what?" The man tightens his grip, grinding his teeth together. He throws his beer onto Logan's head, he stumbles upon the counter. The mug shattered fragments of glass was in his hair, the contents drips into his shirt. The idiot was standing proudly with a grin on his stupid face. Something snapped inside Logan, something animalistic. Before he knew it the claws were out stabbing the man in the chest. The life drains out of his eyes like a battery, he retracts the claws, the music had stopped he could feel everyone's eyes on him. The next thing he heard was bullets, one narrowly missed his chest and right earlobe. At that moment the claws came out for the second time to defend himself against the army of gunshots. He blocked 95% of them but the first bullet to hit him hits him on the shoulder making him grunt in pain. He slashed out at his attackers killing them almost instantly from the intense amounts of blood loss. His healing factor kicked in to reject the bullets from his system, another shot passed into his chest. Soon there are only four left, he rams them into the wall, warm blood squirts his face. Then it's over what's left was lifeless bloody bodies that looked a murder scene from CSI had taken place. The last dozen remaining bullets popped out of his skin, two were in his left calf, three exited his lower back, one was lodged in his skull, one his left elbow, the other five were in his rib cage. He was bleeding profusely from his back, as he stumbled out of the door. He only took a few steps before passing out due to the pain, his vision dimmed as it all went black. _Shit…_

The children went out for their daily walk without their beloved headmistress.

"It's never this quiet… Unless another mutant entered the loop?!" The invisible boy was hyperventilating with excitement as they came across the usual noisy pub, which was eerily disturbingly silent. They had come the back way they saw broken glass windows of the pub. From the corner of Fiona's eyes she caught the sight of blood splattering on the wooden walls, she stiffens a gasp.

"What's wrong Fiona?" Emma asks with concern. Fiona pointed her finger, Emma followed her direction. her gaze was drawn to the massacre of blood a feeling of dread entered her system. "Who would have done this?" A paling Horace stood beside her in a timid voice, "I think I know. It was the man in my vision…"

He started to creep over to the Main Street the others trailed behind him, to the front of the pub. There lying on the ground slumped on his back was Logan fresh blood stained his clothing unconscious. Enoch scrambled over to him, crouching down and put his head near Logan's chest to check if he was breathing. He heard the steady thump of a heartbeat. Enoch withdrew his head, "Okay listen up Fiona I need you to summon up a stretcher using plant fibres around him." He gestured to Bronwyn, "His spine is mostly fractured, I need you to carefully carry him on the stretcher. With the help of Emma, he looks pretty solid. Take it slow, I don't want to cause any more damage to his spine."

The plants surrounded Logan forming a stretcher, Bronwyn and Emma worked together in perfect sync as the group made their way to the house.

Olive opened the door, for the duo with the stretcher.

"Where do you want us to put him, Enoch?" Emma ask as they made their way into the hallway. "I want him in the living room down on the couch. Set him down gently, Horace I need you to fetch the brandy, Olive can you go with Horace to collect bandages and a couple of washcloths. Could Claire you also get my medical kit? It's under the sink in the kitchen." The three scurried away, to fulfil Enoch's instructions. The three left made their way into the living room leaving the door open for the others. Both girls placed the man, down on the soft lavish cream coloured couch.

Claire, Horace, and Olive arrived with the requested materials. Enoch waved them over gesturing to put the items on the small glass table. He began to work, putting on gloves and a mask to not infect his patient further. Uncorking the brandy bottle he poured some onto a washcloth and started to dab the wounds. He heard a bone crack, "what the fuck is going on here!" he saw that the spine was healing itself after all the damage it had sustained. A few wounds on the arms and legs were closing up. _This is extraordinary!_

"Children I'm home-" Miss Peregrine opened the living room door and witness Enoch in his surgery gear, and unconscious man stained in bloody clothing. "What happened? Where did you find him? Who is he?! Is he alright? Is he even breathing?!" She went into a full mother mode. Enoch stood back, as he addressed his guardian, "Well we found this man outside the pub surrounded by a pool of his own blood. I believe him a peculiar, apart from being shot multiple times and a newly repaired spine he'll live. He just needs to sleep it off."

Alma's eyes widen at the spine bit, "Enoch, what do you mean by newly repaired?" As she stepped closer to the couch. He took his mask off, "Well this man has a healing factor. Oh, Horace recognised the man from his dream early this morning."

"Enoch, I think I'll take over now. I'll alert you if anything else happens." The ymbryne sat herself down and withdraw her pipe from her pocket, to watch over the handsome stranger. As the young scientist packed up his medical equipment.

He felt a soft material under his back, he slowly shifted his body the couch moaned under his weight. Blinking his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw was a white ceiling.

A smooth, silky, dare he say sexy female voice, interrupted him. "Well, look who's awake. You've been out for half an hour since the children found you." Alma was seating in the armchair smoking her pipe. Logan says up from his position on the couch, raising a bushy eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry but your children found me? Excuse me if I'm being rude but, where am I?"

The bird blew a long stream of smoke before answering, "Your at my house and the date is 19th September 1940. What's your name?"

"Before you say anything I'm a mutant, my name is Logan. May I have yours? I'm looking for a woman she goes by the name, Alma Peregrine."

"Well, you're looking at her."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Peregrine. May I say you're absolutely gorgeous." Alma went a lovely shade of pink, "Why you are not so bad yourself Logan. Why don't we find you something to change into?" Logan got up from the couch, "Lead the way." He winked at her as she leads him through the mansion, up the stairs into her private bathroom. "You can use the bathroom to freshen up and run a bath I'll get you a towel, and something to wear." She left to find Victor's old suit which she keeps in the cupboard in her room. She walked back to see Logan in his blood splattered white undershirt. His six pack stuck to his shirt, she nearly passed out on how handsome he was. She coughed, "Here." She passed the suit to him, trying not to scan him up and down.

"Thanks, darling." He gave her a heartwarming smile that made her weak at the knees, as she left the room to check on the children. She went down to the conservatory, where the children were. The children were silent as she entered, finally, the floating girl asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Is the man okay now Miss Peregrine?" Olive looked up with big brown eyes as she ran to meet her ymbryne.

"He's going to be fine Sweetheart. Logan is in the bathroom cleaning himself up, he'll be down in a bit."

"So is he a mutant?" Millard asked eagerly.

"Yes, Millard he is."

"What is his peculiarity?" Claire looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"I'm sure you could ask Mr Logan when he comes down."

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, the Canadian accent of Logan rang out. "Miss Peregrine which part of the house are you in?"

"Millard please go find Logan and bring him in the conservatory will you?" The boy nodded, it was noticeable because of the cap he wore as he exited the room.

"Hey, my name is Millard. Miss P, told me to help you find your way." As Logan looked at the kid ghost wearing clothes.

"Ahh, Thanks, kid you are a legend" as he followed the child into the conservatory. Claire and Olive looked at him as he entered, "Hi what're your names girls? Mines Logan, nice to meet you two."

He squatted down and held out his right hand for them to shake. Olive shook his hand first, "My name is Olive, you talk funny are you American?" Logan chuckled, "No sweetheart I'm Canadian." As he patted her head affectionately.

"I'm Claire." The little girl smiled at him.

"So did you really kill all those people back at the pub?" The snarky voice of Enoch asked.

"Enoch, what have I told you about asking about those sorts of questions?" Scowled the ymbryne.

The boy sighed, "not to." Answered the boy.

"I'll give you the short answer kid, yes I did" Logan patted Enoch shoulder, before turning his attention to Miss Peregrine. "Okay, down to the reason why I was looking for you. Your brother Charles asked me to, he wants to see you he hasn't seen you in person since twenty years ago. He wants you to come over from Wales to America as soon as possible. I'm your personal escort and pilot for the journey. Charles has his own private school for mutants in New York. I can wait a couple of days if you want. He didn't tell me why though he just said to me to bring you guys"

"Logan I accept the offer we'll leave tomorrow morning. I'm guessing your plane is outside the loop."

"No it right here." Logan pulled out a miniature model of a plane. "It shrinks down to fit in a pocket it's voiced activated to return it to its normal size. Alright I think it's time for lunch don't you?" He eyed the grandfather clock which read 12:30.

"I think so too." Piped upped Claire.

They had a nice lunch, of steamed fish, with roasted vegetables.

"So how did you meet my brother Charles?" Logan put his cutlery down, "I got in a car accident with a friend of mine. It was because a mutant targeted the car and I was fine but my friend was in shock, luckily some of his colleagues happen to be in the area and helped us out-"

The bell at the door rang loudly interrupting their meal. Logan stood up from his chair, "I'll get the door, you guys continue eating."

He opened the wooden door face with angry several policemen and a mob of villagers.

"That's him! I saw him walk into the pub, he was the only one to walk out after the gunshots! Arrest him!" A person in the mob yelled.

"Sir I'm going to put you under arrest for murder." The officer trailed a gun to his chest.

"Ahh, here I was thinking I wouldn't have to pull the claws out for the second time."

"What claws?"

"These!" Logan extended his talons, and batted the gun away. "Now I suggest Bub that you forget this ever happened and walk on home. Unless you want any more bloodshed." He glared at them with intimation. He retracted his claws back into his knuckles, as the party gulped deciding that they didn't want to mess with the man with knives coming out of his knuckles, fearfully running away from the house.

"Is everything okay here?" Bronwyn asked checking out the scene.

"Yeah, it's fine I scared them off so they won't be interrupting our lunch anytime sooner." Logan head back to the dining room with the teenager following behind.

 _ **15th March 1999 ( Five years later.)**_

The wind howled, rain splattered the sidewalk an 18-year-old Harry Potter buried his head his head deeper into his coat trying to keep as dry as possible. Harry quickened his pace as the rain soaked into his unruly black wisps of hair. He turns right and quickly rushed into the red phone box which was one of many entrances to the Ministry of Magic shutting the door behind him. He dialled the entry code, once he finished a chime of a bell was heard followed by the quiet whoosh were the trap-door opened up beneath his feet. Harry soon felt the black polish floor of the ministry, he ran a hand through his damp hair trying to remove the water droplets and to smooth it out.

"Good morning Harry, we have a couple of assignments to do out in the field today" Neville greeted with a grin. "Also Stewart Anderson wants to see you in twenty for the hand in of the completed reports, that are about the illegal selling of magical artefacts. "Good morning to you too Neville, Thanks for the heads up. Let me just get settled first." Harry went to his own cubicle and opened up his filing cabinet with a swish of his wand.

Harry waved his hand in acknowledgement, as he sauntered over to his designated place in the office for the Aurors. With a wordless wave of his wand, he flicked open the filing cabinet revealing an assortment of alphabetically arranged files contains important details for the cases yet to be solved. He scan the arrangement looking for the I tab, he finally

"So, Neville are we doing a busting today?" Asked Harry trying to continue the light conversation as he exited his cubicle with the file work for the illegal selling of magical artefacts clutched in his hand.

Neville stopped writing with his feathered quill among the pile of paperwork he had to finish. He rested his hand on his chin pretending to scratch an imaginary beard. "I can't be certain maybe check with the head of the department."

"You are the head of the department," Harry stated bluntly. "Don't tell me you lost it?" Neville's ears went as red as a tomato, "It's not my fault blame it on my plants they're the ones that took it!" he stammered. Harry stiffened a laugh, "I'm just messing with you mate. I have it, right here." He withdrew a crinkled piece of parchment paper from within his coat pocket folded in half with a smirk.

Neville shook his head with amusement, the elevator to their floor opened. Out step Kingsley Shacklebolt wearing his signature purple robes a stoic expression graced his facial features. Clearing his throat out he began to address both men, "Gentlemen" he nodded to them. "I have an urgent announcement we have finally got a lead on the bird smuggler known as Killian Shard who captures illegal birds and sell them on the black markets to collectors. I have assigned both of you with Cody Mandel and his team of Aurors." The Minister paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Just so you know they should be down here in ten minutes, you leave in half an hour. Mr Potter thank you for the completing that file on such short notice." He said as Harry handed it over. "Here is the all the information about Sharp it's about two pages long. Good luck!" He exchanged the yellow file with the words of Killian Sharp printed in bold letters. He then vanished in a puff of smoke going back to his office.

As soon as Shacklebolt left, Neville started hyperventilating in his excitement.

"I NEVER THOUGHT IN A MILLION YEARS I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO TAKE DOWN A SMUGGLER!" His eyes were wide as saucepans.

Harry put a hand to his forehead, _this is going to be one hell of a day._

"What's is all this noise about?" The Irish accent of Cody broke Harry out of his thoughts. Cody was tall, with strawberry blonde hair and in his early 20s.

"Er Sorry, Neville here is just excited about taking down his first smuggler." grinned Harry at Cody in good nature.

"You never forget your first one mate," smirked Cody his green eyes sparkled in amusement as he clapped Neville on the shoulder enthusiastically. "Anyway," continued Cody "My team should be arriving in about-" he was cut off in mid-sentence by the elevator opening with a chime.

"Cody Adam Mandel so nice to see you this fine Tuesday!" exclaimed a 20-year-old with brunnette hair with purple streaks through it in tied back in a ponytail. She had tan latino skin and spoke with an American accent.

"Taylor!" Cody waved her over to them. "Johnny Marlo is going to be here in a bit he's getting coffee."

"Johnny is like obsessed with that stuff." signed Neville, while rolling his eyes. "After he gets here we all set and ready to kick arse." Chimed in Taylor.

The elevator opened for the third time the morning, revealing a very flustered man with curly chestnut hair, carrying a takeaway coffee cup with a stained white v-neck shirt paired with dark jeans, black converse, a leather jacket (the inside was charmed with a heating spell to prevent him from getting cold.) and his signature red sunglasses.

"Hey! Mr Coffee man has finally arrived!" teased Taylor.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Grumbled Johnny in his fairly distinct New Zealand accent, as he sauntered over to them.

"All right let's get down to business," Cody stated as he went into business mode pulled out his wand casting a writing spell to make words appear before them in the air as he spoke.

"Killian Sharp is not your average smuggler, he travels all across Europe trying to capture the critically endangered species of birds. He goes after the birds known as the ymbrynes. These birds are highly sorted after because of their ability to manipulate time."

Neville let out a long whistle, "I have never heard of them." Cody shot him a look to say _I'm getting to that._ "These birds were only just discovered as of four months ago. We haven't disclosed this information to the public yet because there have been rumours about how the ymbryne can escape the time paradox giving someone to rewrite history. But somehow the word got out about this to the illegal market and the people started to raid the ymbrynes nests currently, there are only 300 in Europe we haven't been able to find others across the world. So I presume that there are only native to Europe. Killian Sharp has five in his hideout."

"If I may add, his hideout is in the small village near Knockturn alley." interrupted Johnny.

"Well, that such stereotypical place to do something illegal." Scoffed Taylor. Cody shot them a glare before continuing. "As I was saying, I have a source saying that Killian was affirmative with the former Dark Lord and his death eaters. But he wasn't an 'official death eater' He was the only one of the death eaters to resisted capture after the war and went into hiding. But, as of recently I believe that we will bring him in today, and he will be put on trial. So I now that I have done the debriefing on the subject, now I'm going over how we approach this. I strongly recommend that all of us go undercover for this one." The ginger looked at everyone in the room when he said this. Before he could speak again, Taylor spoke, "To add, I think all of us should transfigurate our faces, Cody I suggested adding stubble to your face and lengthening your hair as well. Marlo tries to transfigrate your face to look like Obi-wan with the beard included."

"Seriously, what is up with your obsession with muggle actors?!" Johnny took a

a long sip from his coffee.

Taylor threw both hands in the air before sighing dramatically, "Seriously I thought you were smarter than that Johnny?" She raised an eyebrow in at his recent outburst. "It's just that everyone damn well knows that all of the purebloods are fucking clueless about today's popular culture."

"Oi! Watch your mouth missy!" Cody pointed his index finger at her. Taylor up quickly coughing correcting herself "Urgh What I mean is the majority." Cody gave her a nod of approval. He was one of the pureblood who was intrigued by the ways of muggle entertainment secretly he had an obsession with everything science fiction related media. "Ok, Harry at the risk of being yelled at again. I suggest you ditch your glasses and use contacts and lengthen your hair while you at it, to cover your scar as it's a big giveaway."

"Taylor? Is there a specific actor you want me to tranfigurate into? Maybe Leonardo Dicaprio?" Harry scratched the back of his neck uncertain about where the conversation was going to. The purple streaked girl barked out a laugh. "Yeah, Do him! I would like to see Killian's face as there is a rumour that he is gay."

"What do you mean he's 'gay'" Neville air quoted the word gay.

"Neville it means he is attracted to dudes," Johnny said, clapping Neville on his back making him jump in his seat. Neville's cheeks flushed scarlet red in embarrassment learning that as of today that there were lgbt+ wizards and witches and everyone else in between in the magical community.

The sound of a bang went off from Cody's wand signalling that the real action was about to begin. "Alright guys, it is time to kick some arse. Suit up!" Taylor rolled her eyes at his remark.

With a flick of their wand and a difficult incantation, the faces of Harry, Johnny, Cody started to morph into their respective disguises.

"So how do I look?" Asked Ewan McGregor whoa really Johnny accent and all. Leonardo DiCaprio looked up, with his hipster glass and gave him a whistle of approval. "Looking perfect dude!" He said with a smirk taking of the glasses.

"Thoughts anyone?" Asked Cody his accent was thick.

"You look like a lumberjack!" Said, Johnny, as he burst out laughing. "Don't worry you look like a really hot one who should be a model for men's fashion beard and all."

"Wow Cody, when I said stubble I thought it was going to be pathetic but that looks sexy as hell!" Taylor came out looking like exactly like Keira Knightley.

"Thanks, so here's the rundown we appreciate to Knockturn alley and walk the rest of the way. Our orders are to immobilise him and set the ymbrynes free. Let them fly back to where ever they came from. We also have the option to drug Killian if he gets too reckless." The others gave him a mocking salute with two fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Knockturn alley was known as shady place. It was where all the 'want to be criminals' hang out. The actual place looked like a train wreck, garbage litters the sidewalk, people huddle in groups exchanging information, in hushed whispers.

The shops are dirty with dust stained windows, the shop owners are crazy they alway smell like sweat and sour milk.

"Eww I just stepped on something.." Johnny inspected his converse shoe, "it look like crap and smell like it too." He scrunched up his nose in disgust. Cody pinched his nostrils, "I don't want to know, just be careful where you step. Anyway we are only five minutes away from Sharp's shop. Stop whining."

The group continued down the Main Street, some of the shops they wandered passed was; Bath in dragon crap it's good for the pores. "What the fuck?! Every sensible person knows that stuff is a lie it actually gives you dragon pox! Idiots." Taylor shook her head in mock sorrow, they round a left, than a right, than another right, and there stood in a dingy street corner with smoke coming out of the chimney was Killian's shop called billionaire birds **.** "See I told you it was a shitty place the name is horrendous." the Latino pointed out. "Ok we get it, remember the plan." Cody huffed, "He will probably have backup so standby, we go in three. Leo you go first!" He beckon Harry, the eighteen year old pull of Leo's signature swagger, putting shades on. He enters the building with a collective express on his face. The desk was unoccupied there was a rustling down the back of the shop was heard.

"I'll be there in a second just finished my snack." A deep masculine voice responses,

"Well you have to hurry up some of us has places to be!" Shouted the blonde,

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, hold your fire whiskey!" A man with a navy blue suit and a pink tie came to the register and cigar in his hand.

"Wow your a cutie! What do you want handsome?" He smirked with the cigar hanging out of his mouth. The door opened, in came the rest of aurors. "My friend here wants to know how much for the birds called the ymbrynes." Leo gestured to Kiera.

"Mm you are a pretty one, someone has good genes!" He winked at her with a coy smile.

"Do you want to see them first? They're down the back. The price varies depending on the species of bird, but I can tell you the starting price, 150 galleons then it goes up from there."

"That's some hell of a price. Mr Sharp but I'm willing to spend that amount."

"Well come on sweetheart let's go down to check the birds out!" He beckon her to follow him, holding out his hand out to here.

He lead her through the dusty shop into a dark room he fumbled around on the wall trying to find the light switch. It flickered, swaying briefly before turning on. There in cramped individual cages were six birds a snowy barn owl, a peregrine falcon, a kookaburra, a hawk, a hummingbird, and mockingbird.

The birds glanced at her with a fearful eyes. "How long have you had them for?" She asked as she inspected them, Killian pretend to remove a dirty spect from his otherwise clean suit.

"I just got them yesterday." He lunged at her, knocking the woman against the wall pressing his body close. "You know you should really be more careful." Killian smirked, whipped out a dagger from concealed pocket in his sleeve putting the blade up against her cream coloured skin. She tried to scream, but he muffled her with his hand. "I know my muggle pop culture and Keira Knightley is an actor. Oh! How wrong you were, you and your little buddies should have know better to mess with me sweetheart." He snarled making his lip curl as he puff smoke in her face.

"So tell me Keira. Who are you really? Otherwise this knife is going to leave a nasty mark you don't want me to ruin your beautiful complexion do you now?" He hissed.

"I'm not telling you anything bastard."

The birds squeaked loudly trying to alert the others. No one came, the girl was getting scared, "What the fuck did you do?! Where are they?" Killian laughed, "my boys got them girlie" A thump was heard, followed by heavy footsteps. "We got them Mr Sharp they're out cold." A voice rang out.

"Splendid let's get this show on the road-" a sickening sound of bones being broke was heard followed by an unmanly scream. "Who's ever there be warned I'm armed!"

One of the birds heard that sound and lifted her head eyes ablaze. Killian pull out his iPhone, using Siri he call the rest of his gang who were down in the basement of the shop. One with a popped his head out of the secret hatchway from under the floor. "Where's the threat I've got the team ready to go!"

"In the front of the shop idiot, what do you think! Here you take care of the girl silence her with your wand."

The man stunned her making her unconscious, Killian placed a hand to his forehead in frustration. "I said silence her! Not to stun her unconscious you idiot!" The guard gave him the finger, and hopped out of the hatchway. He let out a low whistle signifying the rest of the gang who clamber out.

"Don't be rude Gad, or its cleaning duty and a pay cut for a month. Just check the front of the store will ya! The Australian bush turkey with a killer stare might be out!"

Gad groaned rolling his eyes, "fine." he stomped towards the doorway with the team who shook their heads at Gad's stupidness. Gad navigated through the cramped space with the rest of the team following a few steps away.

"You two check the alleyway." He pointed his finger at a handsome young korean man in his late twenties and a young British women with a petite build.

"You three come with me signal with your wand if you find something." He gestured to the last remaining three, as he addressed the whole team. The chosen duo made their way to the back door into the side alleyway. The rustic hinges on the door, made unpleasant squeaking noise. Kevin cringed at the sound, "we really need to get that fix." The smell of pungent rubbish and a hint of smoke filled their nostrils. Chloe cover her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "I never will get use to this smell." A shadow loomed in the back way before disappearing from view. Kevin, squinted at the area where the shadow was moments earlier. Chloe gave him a nudge on the shoulder give him her 'what are you looking at' face. The young Korean, came back to his co-worker and girlfriend. "Babe? What did you see?" A concern look graced her features.

"Um I think I saw something.." He started to pull out his wand, "I want you to stay here okay? While I check it out." His girlfriend raised her manicured eyebrow, shaking her head.

"Absolutely not I'm coming with you, and that's final!" She started to get her wand ready, her boyfriend rolled his eyes in amusement.

The couple pressed their back up against the wall, wands at the ready. "In three ok?" Chloe signal. Her boyfriend nodded in approval. _1.. 2.. 3!_ They both turned the corner pointing their wands. Only to see a man in muggle clothing with a white tank top, denim jeans and military combat boots smoking a cigar.

"Hmm?" His voice was gruff as he raised a brown bushy brow at the couple's antics. "Can't a man take a smoke in peace?!" He had a Canadian accent.

Kevin laughed nervously trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. "Err umm, Sorry about that man. Our boss told us to check the perimeter because he thought someone unwanted was lurking on our property."

The Canadian, took the cigar out of his mouth flicking bits of ash that sprinkled down on the ground.

"So who's your boss?"

The young man was about to answer, when he was cut off. "Wait, let me guess is it the guy with the expensive blue suit?" The young couple exchanged glance of suspicion. Kevin absentmindedly gripped his wand handle ready for more trouble.

"Do you have a bone to pick with him?" The Canadian eyes darken knitting his brows together causing a scowl to appear. Logan sucked the cigar he than exhaled it right into Kevin's face making him cough.

"Maybe." His answered it teasingly the dark expression gone.

"Look buddy! I really appreciate it if you stop smoking in my fucking face."

"Or What?" A challenging smirk appeared on his lips. "Are going to hex me with that stick of yours?"

Anger started to surface under the young man, he narrowed his eyes. _How the fucking dare he?! Who the fuck does he think he is!_

"Incedio!" A jet of flames exploded from his wand tip towards Logan's face.

The pain from heat was unbearable, the entirety of his face would surely have three degree burns. The smell of his burning flesh filled his nostrils, in his agony Logan manage to pin his attacker to the ground with his body weight, making Kevin drop his wand in the process. Kevin's eyes widen as Logan's healing factor kicked in mending his burnt face, new skin started to form as well as his signature hairstyle and beard.

"W-what a-are y-you?"

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Chloe pointed her wand using a stunning spell, hitting Logan on his back sending him to the brick wall with an audible thud. Kevin stood up with the help of his girlfriend.

"Babe are you okay?"

"Yeah apart from being a bit bruised I'll live."

The sound of movement caught their attention, Logan stood up against the wall, making his way toward the couple.

"Look lovebirds get out of my way."

A growl slipped from Logan's throat, his hands retracted into fists a sickening sound of bones cracking was heard as the claws started to reform out of his skin.

Kevin's eyes bulged out of his skull as he saw the claws. His girlfriend on the other hand merely batted an eye.

Logan was running out of patience, the anger burned in his stomach.

"Last chance."

The young woman, didn't move she just stood there. Logan moved with the speed and grace of a predator stalking his prey. His claws slashed at their throats, crimson blood ran freely down their necks as the couple flopped to the ground. There the couple lay dying in a pool of their own blood.

The unique sound of metal contracting back into skin was heard as Logan crack his neck loosening up the tension between his neck and shoulders. He wander around the corner searching for the entrance way _bingo!_ He opened the door quietly.

The sound of footsteps and voices caught his attention.

"What's the plan now since they are already tied up and-"

"Shut up I heard something… It sound like the door closing. Chloe, Kevin are you there?"

A feminine voice spoke, "It wasn't them, my wand says it an intruder."

 _So much for a stealthy entrance._ The mutant silently, walked up to the corner hiding against the wall, sniffing his surrounding. Logan caught the undeniable smell of a cigar and aftershave, a faint whiff high end perfume and the smell of blood. He heard the wood floor creak signaling that someone was moving closer. He saw a shadow move judging by the closeness it was within his 's when Logan decided to aim a right hook in their face, stepping out of his hiding place as he did.

"Urg" Cried his victim, blood trickled down his nose. Logan grab him by the scruff of his neck.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He hissed, to the man who started coughing splattering blood on the floor.

"What" he wheezed as he tried to struggle out of Logan's hold.

"The ymbrynes you piece of shit."

"Sorry mate can't-" Logan tightened his hold on the man cutting off his oxygen.

"You can tell me right now or I can give you a black eye to match that wonderful nose of yours!"

"Down the hall to the right." Gulped the man. Logan then head butted him, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Logan walk half ran frantically down the hall. He was almost there when a dagger hit him in the shoulder blade.

"Who do we have here hmm?" the coy smile of Sharp appeared behind the stricken man.

The sound of flesh being pulled was heard as Logan ripped the dagger from his shoulder with a grunt. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Or What?" smirked the fashionable man. Logan let out a roar of rage, before tackling the man head first and sheathing his claws into Sharp's head; the sickening sound of bones could be heard as the man gurgled his last breath in a crumple heap of limps barely moving.

The bloodstained man heaved a heavy sigh, before retracting his claws; propelling his body into the next room. The smell of firecrackers disbursing greeted him, "Bastard's got away. Never-mind that there's work to do."

A shrill squeak of a peregrine falcon greeted Logan quickly slashed the lock with his claws, the falcon darted out of it prison before transforming back into its human form.

"Oh, thank god I never thought you would come." stated Miss Peregrine.

"You really have that little fate in me darling?" Logan smirked as he slashed the other cages filled with the other ymbrynes.

The others soon transformed into their human selves, "Well, that was a experience to say the least. Excuse me but who in name are you?" a elderly ymbryne Ms Swallow asked.

"Logan, and your welcome." he glanced over at Miss Peregrine. "Charles was so worried about your kids are at the mansion waiting for you to come home. The ministry of British Wizardry was even on the case of you guys. Well, I suggest we all head out the back my plane is waiting-"

"We need to check on the Auroras that came to rescue us." Interrupted Miss Peregrine.

"They sent them?" Logan asked. "I smelt sedatives were used somewhere in here." he sniffed the air, trailing the smell to the front room while the others followed beside him.

"Oh, my! Those poor wizards have been knocked out cold" a ymbryne cried.

Their disguises had worn off giving them their regular appearances, "Urgh what happen..." mumbled Cody. "Why is there a pungent smell of blood?" he groaned.

"Don't be alarmed kid but do you know where you are?" Asked Logan.

"Do I look stupid I'm on an assignment for the ministry- Wait who the hell are you don't come near me I'm armed!"

"Calm the hell down kid you're safe the bad guys are taken care off. Your team had quite an ambush, but luckily I came in to save your skins." the Canadian answered.

"Shit, first assignment fail they are never gonna let me live this down. Ambushed by a bunch of criminals"

"Hey, its okay it over now." hushed Miss Peregrine.

Cody's team suddenly blinked into concious, "W-what happened" slurred Harry as he blinked taking in the scene before him.

"James? Is that really you but I thought you died" stuttered the Peregrine.

"T-that was my father, I'm his s-son. How did y-you k-know his name" he groaned as he tried to shake the stars out of his eyes.

"I- I once knew him he was a charge of mine before he was killed."


End file.
